


Rough Days

by Hollie47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, emmawinchesterweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Emma thinks about her family on a cold and windy day.Written for Emma Winchester Week over on Tumblr.  Day 3: Family.
Relationships: Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls)/Claire Novak
Kudos: 18





	Rough Days

The wind blew strong as Emma sat down on the steps outside of her house. It was cold but she chose to ignore it as goose bumps appeared on her arms. Moving her dark blonde hair behind her ears she wiped away the stray tear that had run down her face. A year ago today was the last time that she had seen her mother’s face and as she clutched her necklace in her hand she wondered what had happened to the woman who had birthed her, the woman who kept her safe until her initiation, the woman who loved her unconditionally. 

Feeling another tear slip down her face Emma had a gut feeling that something bad had happened. She knew that because she had failed to do the one thing she was meant to do, it had looked bad on her mother and the Amazon Warriors didn’t take kindly to failure. Trying to push the feelings away, Emma took a deep breath in and felt another tear slip down her face, wiping it away as quickly as she could.

An empty feeling encompassed her, her heart hurt, and she felt the beginnings of a migraine start. The more she thought about her mother the more she wanted to cry. She missed her more and more each day and the pain of it never seemed to go away, Lydia was always in the back of her mind.

Taking a sip of her lukewarm chocolate drink, Emma tried to distract herself from her mother. Thinking back to when she first met her father, Emma had a feeling deep down that he wasn’t going to hurt her, she could see it in his eyes. He seemed to have had the knowledge that she was his daughter and even being a hunter he was going to let her go, if they came to a mutual decision not to hurt one another.

Then it all went wrong and another hunter was behind her, her father’s brother, he was holding a gun at her and he shot her. The shock of the bullet entering her flesh was enough to shut her body down and slowly begin the healing process. Digging herself out of the grave they placed her in was one of the hardest things she had to do but it gave her a new lease on life, one she didn’t know she desperately needed. No one but Claire knew she was alive and it was going to stay that way for as long as it possibly could.

Claire was the only constant in Emma’s life and no matter what happened they were always there for each other, they always had each other’s backs and no matter what, they got through each day together. Claire was the only family Emma needed and even if she did miss her mother very deeply, she knew that she always had someone there who would help her through anything. Claire had supported her through every lonely night, every thrashing nightmare, every moment that ached. Family doesn’t end in blood.

Hearing the door to their house open, Emma heard footsteps crossing the small porch before the shorter blonde sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Feeling Claire warm against her side, Emma let a small smile cross her face as she took a deep breath in. Things could be better but Emma knew that what she had was something special and she wouldn’t trade it in for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank skylarkblue for beta-ing for me :)


End file.
